


i will not ask (in some sad way, i already know)

by halftheway



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Has Issues, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), M/M, attempted hurt/comfort, c2e7, love that those are popular tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halftheway/pseuds/halftheway
Summary: When Fjord sees that fire bolt come out of Caleb- and that is what happens, the magic seems to take on a life of its own as it leaves the wizard’s fingertips- his first reaction is fear.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	i will not ask (in some sad way, i already know)

**Author's Note:**

> i heard y'all like widofjord >:3c
> 
> (yes i will continue to write about this scene/the aftermath from as many povs as i want it's an emotional goldmine)

When Fjord sees that fire bolt come out of Caleb- and that _ is _ what happens, the magic seems to take on a life of its own as it leaves the wizard’s fingertips- his first reaction is fear. To hear Caleb tell it, he's only just started getting the hang of these spells, but this is one of the more powerful displays of arcana Fjord has ever witnessed. He's reminded how little he actually knows the people he's traveling with.

The way Caleb’s eyes go unfocused as soon as the priest is gone is unfamiliar, uncomfortably so. Fjord has the urge to rush over, help him in any way he can, but the manticore is still very much a threat.

Shäkaste deals with it quickly and efficiently, smiling as it dies.  _ That _ is a man to be feared.

Caleb is still motionless, and the expression on his face brings guilt bubbling up. Something is broken in this man, something deep down, and Fjord is ashamed that he’d been afraid of him, however briefly.

He takes a step toward him, intending to do- well, he doesn’t quite know, but Molly beats him to it anyway.

Fjord winces as they slap Caleb soundly, but it seems to do the job. He raises his head to look up at them, and Molly takes his face in their hands. They lean down and murmur a few quick words, and evidently whatever Caleb responds with is satisfactory, because Molly kisses his forehead and walks away.

Something twinges in Fjord’s chest, but he ignores it in favor of picking through the nest. There’s a few interesting items in it, amidst chains and various body parts. Ideally, he’d ask their wizard to identify them, but he’s out of commission.

Still, he glances back to check on Caleb, who’s currently sitting on the ground, staring at the dirt. He thinks about looking at the chains more, but he didn’t recognize the runes on them, and Caleb seems more important anyway.

On instinct, Fjord decides Caleb should be his priority now that the threats have been eliminated, but fog fills the room before he can move. It’s disorienting, but it clears just as quickly as it appears.

He asks Molly to help remove the manticore’s head, and they agree easily. Shäkaste takes the tail, and Jester volunteers to carry the head.

Molly, still holding his sword dripping with the manticore’s blood, calls, “Caleb, come on.”

Beau seems to notice him for the first time, slumped in the dirt, and shakes his shoulder. “Hey, you alright?”

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb answers, apparently coming back to himself.

“Later,” says Molly, shaking their head. They cross the room to stand next to Beau in front of him. “Time for that later.”

Fjord’s brow furrows as he watches Caleb nod. “Yeah.”

“Come on. Let’s go get some sunlight.” Molly’s face is mostly unreadable, but even from this distance Fjord can see the way they keep their eyes fixed on Caleb as Beau slips his arm over her shoulders and helps him stand. They join her, pressing against Caleb’s other side, and together they get him walking toward the exit.

Jester starts complaining about the weight of the manticore head, and Fjord pretends to grouse as he takes the other side. They trail after the rest of their party, out of the mine and back into the dying light of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i reserve the right to lump this in w a larger widofjord fic i may or may not be working on


End file.
